Total Drama Reboot
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: In short, I've entered a bunch of SYOC's and they've all either not chosen me or been abandoned and it pissed me off so bad I decided to make my own! (P.S. There will more than likely be a sequel, so if you want to be a part of this series watch this story and wait for it to end)
1. Chapter 1

"So, you wanna be a part of the next soon to be famous teen freak show? Of course you do. However, I am legally required to warn you of some of the consequences that being on Total Drama."

"You will be obliged to do dangerous stunts" *clips from the cliff jumping challenge in season 1*

"Your every move will be captured on camera" *clips of Heather pushing Alejandro in the volcano, Noah and Cody's ear kiss, and Gwen and Duncans first kiss in the confesional*

"And, you might have a few near death experiences" *clips of mutant Dakota, Feral Ezekiel the kidnappings from "I see London..." and the time Chris pushed them all out of a plane* However, no one has died on this show yet. Some have been mutated, gone waaaaaaay back on the evelution scale, and about 4 or 5 have gone bald, but, no deaths."

"All you need to do is send in your application form to my sidekick, Chef, who also didnt want to deal with watching all of your pathetic auditions and requested we have our new intern My do it."

*My walks out and Chris leaves*

"Along with your audition tape we would like you to fill out this application, which can also be accessed at:  u/6130803/MyNameDontMatter . Remember, we are looking for a new cast, people who are unlike any other contestant we've ever had!"

*My shuffles and looks around awkwardly*

"Also, we need interns. I've only been here a few days and 5 of the have quit. I've had to do all their work."

*Chris comes back out*

"Enough with the complaining intern!" *pushes My down* "So what are you waiting for? Sign up for Total Drama season 7 now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... Basically, I've entered many many MANY SYOC's, and they've all been abandoned. And because I'm so sick of it, I decided to make my own SYOC fic. I wrote this a few weeks ago and intended to do this in summer (then I'd have more time), but right now a bunch of people are really pissing me off (with SYOC related things) so I'm doing this now. The link above is a link to my profile where I will post the application for you guys sense it sometimes doesn't work here but I will also post it below. Please send me your applications in the review. My current requirement of characters is 7 boys and 7 girls, but depending on how many applications I get, I may raise the number to allow more people. Alright, please send your application in a review. Hope I see you there! <strong>

**- My**

**P.S. I am also planning on having aftermaths throughout the series, and have everyone together in the finale. So even if your character gets booted out first, we will see them in a few chapters before the finale. **

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Age: (somewhere between 14 and 17)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Bio: (just tell me what her family and social life is like, some important things about them)

Every day clothes:

Pajamas:

Bikini:

Formal: (Not sure why people ask for this, but maybe later down the line I'll need it)

Hair style/color:

Eye color:

Skin color/Ethnicity:

Height:

Body type: (Just give a brief description of compare it to a past contestant from the show or something)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality: (describe it or list some traits they have)

Fear: (If more than one, say which is their biggest fear)

Typical friends:

Typical enemies:

Love interest: (describe their typical love interest)

How they act around their crush:

Reason for entering Total Drama:

Audition tape: (you don't have to make one, but please?)

Bonus: Tell me what piece of information I didn't put in there because I hate it so much: (you can tell me the answer to it if you want too):


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello once again teenage wanna bees. Many of you have sent in auditions. That's great. However, most of you sucked, so, here's My with the list of people who have made the cut so far."

"Ow! Hey! Quit pushing me! Alright, now this was a very tough decision but hey, Chris has some high standards. Here is the current list:"

**Boys: **

**1. ****Christopher Robin O'Dare**

**2. ****Jacque Cortez Metoyer**

**3.** **Greg matters**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Girls: **

**1. ****Allison Michelle**

**2. ****Lee Lee**

**3. ****Anna Smith**

**4. Uiaos Hidern **

**5. Alexandria Anne Ivy**

**6.**

**7.**

"So as you can see, we still need a lot more campers. So keep sending in your applications to our little intern here-"

"HEY! I'm TALLER than YOU!"

"SHUT IT INTERN! Ah ha, what was I saying, oh right. Keep sending in your videos, and make em as long as you can. The more My has to sit through, the better. Right My?"

"… I hate you Chris."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I need some more people, especially guys. So please review your campers too me. Please *puppy do eyes* I want to make the first chapter today. <strong>

**-My**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello again. This years cast has now been finalized. Took you long enough."

"Hey! I was going through audition tapes on top of all the preparations for the new cast! Sorry if it took a little while!"

"Anyways, My, the list please?"

"Here it is you no good lazy good for nothing-"

"SHUT IT INTERN! And this years cast is…"

**Boys: **

**1. ****Christopher Robin O'Dare**

**2. ****Jacque Cortez Metoyer**

**3.** **Greg matters**

**4. Tyrin Clavier Morris**

**5. ****Corey Walker**

**6. ****Jake Anderson**

**7. Calvin Beck**

**8. *that information is classified***

**Girls: **

**1. ****Allison Michelle**

**2. ****Lee Lee**

**3. ****Anna Smith**

**4. Uiaos Hidern **

**5. Alexandria Anne Ivy**

**6. ****Adaliah Aglauros**

**7. ****Ashley Morrison**

**8. Taylor Steele**

"Well, there you have it. To those who made it, congratulations. For those who didn't, suck less. Or bribe me with something. That's how Heather got on the show!"

"You mean she gave you money right?"

"Yeah, what else would she, OOH! OH GOD NO! BAD INTERN!"

"Hey! Have you SEEN her audition tape."

"Unfortunately yes. Alright. My, go finish the camp preparations. Chef! Go get the cast in the old World Tour plane. Come on people move it! I have a show to host!"

"Wait, what did you mean when you said classified?"

"Good interns don't ask questions. But you'll see. Trust me, It's going to be fun."

**Yes Chris. Yes it will be fun. Except the only people that know are you, me and CV. Ahh, now I know why Chris loves torturing everyone. I want to type and say chapter 4 will be up soon but whenever I do that I end up not updating, so instead of jinxing it I'm just gonna say bye. **

**- My**

**P.S. seems to be glitching and whenever I update this story it doesn't go back to the top of the list, so I would recommend that if you like this story follow it and check your email every day or so, so that you don't miss anything. **


End file.
